Familia
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras mostrarles pruebas de que deben volver a trabajar, Ash les confiesa a Pablo y Kelly una parte de su pasado que nunca pensó que necesitaría contar.


_"Mierda"_ dijo Kelly cuando el vídeo que Ash había puesto en el televisor termino _"¿Esto es en serio?"_

 _"Por desgracia"_ confirmo Ash antes de ver que Pablo estaba blanco como el papel _"¿Te encuentras bien?"_

 _"Acabo de volver de entre los muertos y me entero de que todo lo que hicimos para parar a esos monstruos ha sido para nada. ¿Como crees que me encuentro, Jefe?"_ respondió Pablo, temblando de rabia y miedo al recordar cuando Baal le había cortado por la mitad con los cristales de una ventana. No había sido una experiencia agradable.

 _"Pues como el culo"_ respondió Ash con honestidad, claramente tan cansado de lidiar con los demonios como ellos _"Sin embargo, hay algo más...preocupante que la continuación de la existencia del Necronomicón"_

 _"¿Como que?"_ preguntaron sus compañeros mostrando una mezcla de preocupación y confusión. ¿Que podría ser peor que la amenaza que ese maldito libro representaba solo por existir?

 _"Ya sabéis que antes de cruzarnos me había trasladado de pueblo en pueblo huyendo de como me miraban en Elk Grove y de la culpa. También sabéis de mi...incapacidad para formar relaciones estables con mujeres pero lo que no os conté es que, una vez, trate de asentarme"_ confeso con tristeza.

 _"¿Que...Que paso?"_ cuestiono Kelly, aunque creía que tenia una idea gracias a sus experiencias en los últimos meses. Una mirada rápida a Pablo mostró que estaba pensando en su misma dirección.

 _"Conocía Sarah Allen en un bar, como a la mayoría de mis citas. Hablamos y, dado que por aquel entonces había logrado una casa más permanente que mi caravana y mantenido mi empleo por seis meses, decidí tomármelo más en serio que solo acostarme con ella por una noche. Tras dos años de noviazgo nos casamos y tuvimos dos niños, David y Mia"_ explico, sonriendo ante lo que fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida antes de que su expresión se ensombreciese _"Sin embargo, nunca pude olvidarme de la Cabina y me obsesione con mis sueños de destruir el Necronomicón, dejando de lado a mi familia hasta que, un día, decidí contarle la verdad a Sarah"_

 _"Ella escapo con nuestros hijos pensando que estaba loco y, a pesar de buscarles por todo el país durante una década, no les volví a ver. Decidiendo que no deseaba arrastrarles en mi venganza, me atreví a pensar que así les protegería de ataques por parte de los demonios pero nunca les olvide y siempre cuestione que habría pasado si todavía estuviesen a mi lado. Obviamente, ese plan ha fallado"_ confeso con tristeza, tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

 _"Ella...La chica en el vídeo...¿es Mia?"_ pregunto Pablo _"¿Es tu hija?"_

 _"Eso sospecho. Creo que cuando viajamos en el tiempo y cambiamos el pasado para lograr un futuro ligeramente mejor Baal decidió vengarse de mi a través de mi familia. Tras ver en un periódico noticias sobre una masacre en la zona donde se encontraba la Cabaña decidí investigar y descubrí que alguien la había reconstruido. Cuestionando a la policía descubrí que la sospechosa principal era una chica llamada Mia Allen, de la edad que tendría ahora mi hija, y que su hermano David se encontraba entre las victimas"_ confeso mientras su puño se apretaba mostrando lo enfadado que se encontraba por la situación _"Por eso os he llamado. Necesito ayuda para rescatarla del manicomio en el que la han encerrado y asegurar su supervivencia"_

 _"Ash, se que puede sonar insensible pero...¿no crees que deberías dejar a su familia materna encargarse de esto?"_ pregunto Kelly, solo para dar un paso atrás asustada al ver la furia que Ash tenia en sus ojos.

 _"No tiene abuelos. Su madre sufría demencia y murió poco antes del incidente. Su hermano probablemente fue poseído y ella se vio forzado a matarlo"_ revelo Ash, claramente conteniendo sus ganas de romper algo mientras chorros de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas _"Una de las pocas cosas que hacían que continuase haciendo esto era la esperanza de que estaban a salvo, pero con mi padre muerto ella es lo único que queda de mi familia"_

Tras decir esto se puso a sollozar sin control, totalmente superado por la situación. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que notase una mano en cada hombro y levantase sus ojos para ver a sus compañeros, Pablo con un pañuelo que agradeció silenciosamente y Kelly mirándole con simpatía, ya que ella había pasado por una situación similar.

 _"Yo te ayudare, Jefe"_ afirmo Pablo.

" _Yo también, Ash"_ dijo Kelly _"Aún así debes recordar algo. Mientras tengamos que luchar contra esos monstruos y mucho más tarde, tienes que saber que eres como un tío para mi a pesar de lo irresponsable que eres"_

 _"...¿Hablas en serio?"_ preguntaron ambos hombres con perplejidad.

 _"Tal vez no estamos relacionados, pero, ¿tras todo lo que pasamos juntos? No somos amigos, somos familia a pesar de estar tan jodidos"_ respondió mostrando una sonrisa que Pablo replico y que, tras unos minutos, Ash compartía.

Los tres explicaron la situación a la población superviviente de Elk Grove, que recordaban el ataque demoníaco de la anterior linea de tiempo, y recibieron su completo apoyo. Aprovechando que los demonios habían decidido matar a Mia antes de que se convirtiera en algo como Ash la rescataron del manicomio tras eliminar a todos los poseídos en el mismo, incluso si la policía volvió a seguir su pista desde entonces.

Les había costado convencerla sobre su relación con Ash, pero una vez que consiguieron una prueba de A.D.N. Mia le había exigido explicaciones. Ash le revelo sus razones para no contactar con ellos y, cuando llegaron a Elk Grove y los locales confirmaron la mayor parte de lo que le habían contado, Mia decidió concederles el beneficio de la duda a sus secuestradores.

Meses después Mia se unió oficialmente a la familia tras confesarles que se sentía cómoda junto a su padre y dos nuevos hermanos, dado que por lo menos estaban unidos por un objetivo común y tenían sus ideas claras, a diferencia del desastre que había sido su relación previa con su madre y hermano biológicos.


End file.
